


Hugs from Behind

by shieldivarius



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Post Episode s01e12 Seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda has a lot on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs from Behind

Oil popped in the pan in front of Melinda, dancing around the cooking vegetables. Her mind wandering, gaze not quite focusing on the task, she jumped when a hot splash hit her hand.

Another hand, not her own, reached around her to turn the element down, and then arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her away from the stove.

“Where are you?” Natasha murmured in her ear, pulling Melinda against her, softness of her breasts pressing into her back. Natasha’s lips touched her neck in a kiss and Melinda sighed and let her head roll to the side.

“Here now.”

“Where were you?” came the reformulated question.

On the Bus. At work. Thinking about Coulson and the mess that was starting to build up there. The return of Coulson’s memories. Skye. Centipede.

She sagged back against Natasha, letting her girlfriend—her partner—take some of that weight. “Distract me?” she requested.

Natasha kissed her neck again, just below her earlobe, and one of her hands left the patterns it was tracing on her side long enough to turn the stove off altogether. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr "Hugs and Cuddles" Drabble Meme Prompt #17 -- Hugs from Behind
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
